Siren's Song
by FLPotter Girl
Summary: On Bella's sixteenth birthday she finds out that she is from a family of sirens. What happens when she meets Edward not as a a subordinate but an equal? Soory bad summary, much better though. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh so new story! Yay. So please read! This is an intro chapter, so it will get better as it goes on. I had to clear some things up first. So for those who are wondering I will only have a couple more chapters where Bella is 16 and she will meet Edward. Though **_**REWIEW**_**!! That would be awesome. Oh yeah and I'm now officially a beta reader!**

Bella's 16th Birthday

Bella's POV:

It was my 16th birthday, and surprisingly my mom was home. "Hey mom! Why are you home early though?" "Well today's your 16th Birthday. Come with me." It was unlike my mom to be like that usually she was at work or out with her latest boyfriend, she always had a new one everyday. She was acting odd today though, especially when she sat me down on my bed and said, "So you were born at 3:34pm. 4 minutes…3 minutes…2…1. Happy Birthday baby!" And that's when I felt it, it was like a shock or jolt a sensation that went through my whole body. "How do you feel?"

"Uh, fine I guess."

And then she steered me over to the mirror. I just stared, that could not be me, I did not have the perfect body skin, or the hair that you can just flick over your shoulder and every strand is in place. I never had the whitest teeth or the straightest. "Mom? Who is that?"

"That's you honey." Okay she had officially lost it. There is no way that was me.

"Wait did I hear you right? That's me?! That is not possible! Right?"

"No honey, you're a siren. It runs in the family, when a girl turns 16 she becomes the beauty described in Greek mythology. They also get green eyes, so it's a mystery why yours are still brown. Oh well, occasionally the gene will skip a generation, also it is passed from mother to daughter. Oh and there are two rules before we start explaining the advantages. Rule number one: You can not fall in love. Rule number two: You cannot tell anyone that you are a siren. So if you do fall in love with a guy and you end up telling him he will have one minute of pure happiness and then will die. Oh and if you do tell anyone you are a siren you lose your powers and go back to being normal. In other words instead of being unordinary beautiful you go back to your looks before the change."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. So now let's see, you're a singer. I mean when you sing it will get guys to fall under your control. Basically they will do anything you ask and can't resist. And all you have to do is sing. Oh yeah and here is your rule book." Oh, no she didn't.

"There's rules!?"

"Yeah. Open it up."

"I can't read it… it… it's in Greek?"

"Yeah! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah but Mom… I don't know how to read Greek!"

"Actually you can. It's easy really. Have you ever had those moments where you see something that happened years ago in history or such, for example a simple case of déjà vu."

"Oh yeah, I get that all the time when I close my eyes in History class, and then I end up falling asleep for the rest of the class."

"So all you have to do is close your eyes think of the Greek alphabet and when you open your eyes you'll be able to read Greek. This also works for events in history in other words you are seeing the memories of all the past sirens. It makes an accurate documentary of all the events in history. It was extremely useful in History for me, I never had to study."

"Sweet! You mean I don't even have to study for History!"

"Well, yeah. Basically. But it will take a couple of days for your powers to fully come in."

"What? I have powers **(sorry guys I didn't know how to phrase this since I have no dictionary as I am in Florida)**?"

"What did you think. Of course you do, for example your grandmother is able to change her appearance, and I am able to change the appearance of all things around me. Usually depending on how strong the mother is the daughter will be stronger."

"You mean… I will be stronger than you?"

"Well… not necessarily. It depends most of the time it is rue but there is the odd chance that you could be weaker. There is also the trend that your powers will be something along the lines of appearance and illusions."

"Well tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting…"

**So hope you all liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please?? Should I continue, be nice though please. Trust me I really hate mean reviews. Oh and was everything clear, I tend to forget others have not read as much mythology as I have. ****Review****!! Please??**

**-Nicole**


	2. Final

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a while and i'm really sorry. My school is hectic with me being a junior and I honestly don't want to write Edward and Bella stories anymore. So I'm really sorry to say but I will be abandoning all of my Edward and Bella stories. I began them when I was in eighth grade and I had no plan of where they were going to go. I'm sorry to anyone who liked them but I feel it is really hard to go back and write on them again. If anyone would be willing to adopt them please PM: I just have a couple requests:

Please credit my work to me and PLEASE no character deaths.

Once again I'm really sorry to have to abandon them but I don't want to leave them hanging when I know I can not finish them. Here is the list of all my stories for anyone who wants to adopt:

A misplaced call

lost

one moment to late

Siren's song

Vaction Time! Cullen Style!

Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed.

Sincerely,

FLPotter Girl


End file.
